The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98MEIponalxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,810, issued on May 23, 1989), and an unnamed non-commercial seedling. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98MEIponalxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent is patio rose with bright yellow-orange blooms.
2. The seed parent has approximately 35 petals per flower; whereas, xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99 has 38-44 petals per flower;
3. The seed parent is without fragrance; whereas, the fragrance of xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99 is described as a moderate fruity fragrance.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, unnamed seedling created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has soft yellow blooms compared to the amber blooms of xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99.
2. The pollen parent is smaller in height and width compared to xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, compact growth;
3. Amber yellow blooms;
4. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99 was selected in the spring, 1989 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization. Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August, 1989, at their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.